


Talk to Me.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Mentions of Madison - Freeform, Mentions of Mallory, Post-Apocalypse, mentions of queenie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: Inspired by the song “Talk to Me” by Stevie Nicks because why the hell not?!





	Talk to Me.

Misty laid on her bed looking at the ceiling and biting her lip, listening to Stevie Nicks on her new phone with her new headphones that Cordelia bought for her. After coming back, Cordelia thought it was a good idea to teach Misty how to use the phone in case Misty wanted to go out and she could have a way to contact Cordelia. Or any of the other witches.

Misty looked at her right and found Zoe’s sleeping on her bed, she really wanted to just wake Zoe up so they could talk but she knew Zoe was tired. Being a teacher now took enough energy from her  and even if she tried to stay up for Misty, Misty could see how tired she was so it was better if she let her sleep.

Misty looked back at the ceiling and sighed. It’s been exactly 3 weeks since she came back from hell, she worked really hard to keep the bad thoughts away and focus in the now and then. Cordelia, Zoe, Mallory and Queenie helped her to be herself again. More Cordelia than anyone. And well…she should give Madison a thanks too because she also helped, hardly, but she helped.

But even if her nightmares had stopped, she still had so many thoughts on her mind. And not bad ones, but about one particular witch. The Supreme. Ever since Misty came back, she noticed that Cordelia never left her side, after the emotional reunion, her and Cordelia went to her office and talked for hours. Misty didn’t want to talk about her hell so she just explained a little of it and then let Cordelia tell her about her being the Supreme and how she’s managed the academy.

Misty smiled and felt nothing but happiness to hear Cordelia talking about something she loved. She noticed the happiness in her face, in her voice, the way she moved her hands, she was just so happy about it.

She also noticed her eyes, she couldn’t stop staring at them. They were a beautiful color brown. And then there was a moment where the sun was coming down and there was light coming in from the window and it laid on Cordelia’s face setting off a nice glow to her eyes. It took Misty’s breath away.

That same day, the Supreme called Stevie so she could come and see Misty. Misty of course, was the happiest when she saw Stevie entering the academy. They sang and danced together, then they talked for what seemed like hours and Misty felt even better.

After that day, she settled with Zoe in an empty bed. The first nights were hard since the nightmares wouldn’t stop coming and Misty woke up crying or by someone telling her to wake up. Normally it was Cordelia with Zoe at her side. They all tried to distract Misty so she could stop thinking about this and could sleep at night. Cordelia even tried to use spells on her to sleep or to take the nightmares away.

Misty spent most of her times at the greenhouse with Cordelia and some days she would go to her swamp. She wanted to stay there but something inside her always told her to go back to the academy. Like if something was dragging her out of her swamp. After a few days, she was able to sleep at night and be herself again.

But, the last few nights were different. She stayed awake until late at night thinking about Cordelia. Since the moment she came back, she knew there was something inside her that was different. Not only her magic grew, but her feelings for Cordelia did also.

A whole year without her, with the thought that she didn’t have the chance to tell Cordelia her feelings for her and the thought that she’d never scape her personal hell. Now, she was back. And she wanted nothing more than tell Cordelia what she really felt. But at the same time, she was scared. Scared that Cordelia would see her differently and she would kick her out.

 _“I can see we're thinkin' bout the same things…”_ Misty sang lightly while she closed her eyes and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Misty knew something was different between them. She saw the way Cordelia treated the others and the way she treated her. It was just different.

 _“We both know there's something happening here…”_ But what if she was confused?

What if Cordelia was just being nice? There was a difference between being nice and having feelings for you. Maybe Cordelia was just nice to her.

 _“Don't turn around ,there's nothing here to fear…_ _You can talk to me…Talk to me…”_ Misty finally started to drift off and fell asleep.

Maybe tomorrow could be a perfect chance to talk to her. _Maybe._

********************

 _“Zoe…have you seen Misty? I didn’t see her at breakfast.”_ Cordelia approached Zoe and looked a little concern.

Zoe looked at her and shook her head. _“Not really. I saw her in the morning when I woke up, she was still in bed and she said she just felt under the weather and I asked her if I could bring her something but she said that she was fine and she just needed some time. I really didn’t want to push.”_

Cordelia nodded and smiled. _“It’s alright.”_

 _“Do you think something’s going on?”_ Zoe asked a little concern now that she saw Cordelia in that way.

 _“I really don’t know but…let’s just give her some time to breath and adjust.”_ Cordelia smiled and tapped Zoe’s shoulder. She made her way to the door when she heard Zoe talking.

 _“You really care about her, don’t you?”_ Zoe smiled.

Cordelia looked back at her and smiled. _“I do.”_

 _“I can tell.”_ Zoe smiled.

Cordelia nodded and made her way to her office. Zoe bit her lip and thought about Misty and what could be wrong with her.

********************

Misty was watering the plants at the greenhouse while humming a song, she was so into it that she didn’t notice Zoe staring at her from the door.

 _“Mist?”_ Zoe asked lightly

Misty jumped a little and looked behind her. _“Jeez, Zoe. Wanna make ma heart stop?”_ She chuckled and left the watering can on the table in front of her. _“What’s up?”_ She smiled.

Zoe chuckled nervously and walked to Misty. _“Well uh- I really don’t know how to…ask this in a different way and I…really don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable so I’m…-“_ Zoe cleared her throat. _“Well, first off…are you alright?”_

Misty looked at her. _“I am. Really, I’m ok. And Zoe…”_ Misty walked to her and grabbed her hands. _“Ya know ya can tell me anythin’. Don’t shy on me now.”_ She chuckled.

Zoe nodded. _“Alright.”_ She looked at her. _“Do you have feelings for Cordelia?”_

At this, Misty tensed and her smile faded. She let Zoe’s hands fall. _“Why would you ask such question? Ya talkin’ ‘bout Miss Cordelia.”_ Misty smiled again to hide she was nervous.

 _“Mist, seriously, stop playing around. Since the first time you came to this house and laid eye on her, you totally changed. At first you didn’t feel safe here and as soon as you met Cordelia, you changed your mind and spent every living second with her. And when you came back-“_ Zoe chuckled. _“Your face was pure happiness.”_

Misty felt tears in her eyes. _“Mama said was wrong ta love a woman ‘cause I’m also a woman.”_

Zoe shocked her head. _“No, it’s not, Mist. At least not anymore, there’s so many people like you, men love men, women love women, you can love both, it’s all the same. Love is love, and if you love or have feelings for Cordelia, then that’s alright.”_ She smiled.

 _“And…what if she doesn’ feel the same?”_ Misty already had puffy eyes for crying. She sobbed and braced herself.

Zoe sighed and walked closer to Misty. She rubbed her back. _“It’s not my place to be telling you this but…I know Cordelia has feelings for you too. Also…since the day you came,”_ Zoe smiled. _“You really gave her light in her life, since the accident and then the problems that were happening and then Hank and all of that…you still gave her a reason to smile.”_

She heard Misty chuckled. _“And when you were gone…she suffered, she cried for nights and she did try to bring you back. And now…she’s more than happy to have you back.”_

Misty looked at her. _“And we both scared to say somethin’.”_

Zoe nodded. _“You both know what you feel but are afraid to say so. The whole Coven knows what’s going on between you two.”_ She chuckled. _“Just…say something, Mist. Don’t save it to yourself and don’t avoid her, that won’t work.”_

Misty sighed and nodded. _“Ya right. I’ll talk ta her. But…not right now. I wanna relax a little, think what I’m gonna say and just…be sure ‘bout this.”_

Zoe smiled. _“Alright. Whenever you feel right. I don’t want to push you either so, when you feel is the right time, then it will be.”_

Misty nodded. _“Thank ya, Zoe. Ya were always a good friend.”_ Misty hugged her tightly.

 _“And I’m always going to be here, Mist.”_ Zoe smiled. They both pulled away and chuckled. _“So…need any help? I don’t have class for now and I know I’m not Cordelia but I can maybe be a help for something.”_

Misty chuckled and nodded. _“Sure thing, c’mon.”_

********************

Everyone was sleep now. Silence filled the academy. It was past midnight and Misty was still wide awake. She was calm now but still she couldn’t help but feel nervous. She wanted to go talk to Cordelia but she was also scared. Misty closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stood up from her bed and made her way out of the room.

Walking silently, she approached the Supremes’ room and saw that the light was still on. Why would she be up so late at night? Misty chuckled for the thought noticing that she too should be sleeping but instead, she was standing in front of Cordelia’s door about to tell Cordelia how she felt about her.

Misty took a deep breath one more time and knock on the door. She waited for Cordelia to open the door and she braced herself. As soon as Cordelia opened the door, Misty noticed that Cordelia was wearing a simple nightgown that braced perfectly Cordelia’s figure. Misty looked at Cordelia feeling herself blushing.

_“Misty? Is everything alright?”_

_“Yeah just uh…I couldn’ sleep and uh…I saw you were awake so I thought that maybe we could talk. If ya not busy.”_ Misty chuckled.

Cordelia smiled. _“No, I’m not. Please, do come in.”_ Cordelia moved a little to let Misty in and smiled. Misty made her way in and heard Cordelia closing the door. _“You can sit if you want to.”_

Misty nodded and sat at one of the chairs. Cordelia sat on the sofa and smiled at her. _“Well um-“_

 _“What do you want to talk about? Is everything alright?”_ Cordelia raised her brows and waited for Misty to talk.

Misty nodded. _“Yeah. Everythin’ alrigh’ just…I’ve been wanting to talk ta ya for a while now but I was scared.”_

 _“Misty you know you don’t have to be scared to say anything. You’re free to say anything you want. Whatever it is, I’m here.”_ Misty could see Cordelia was telling the truth and in her stare, she gave Misty confidence.

Misty smiled. _“Alrigh’ well. Just please…don’ freak out. I don’ know how I’d feel if ya changed ya mind ‘bout me.”_

 _“That could never happen, Mist.”_ Cordelia gave her a warm smile.

 _“Ok well…I’m just gonna say this without dancin’ round this. I-I…I have feelins’ for ya. I’m in love with ya. And I know there’s somethin’ different ‘bout us. And I’m not the only one who notices this. And I was so scared to talk about it but I’ve been savin’ it for so long now that I can’t hide it no more.”_ Misty looked at Cordelia and chuckled. _“I think ya the most beautiful person alive. Ya so perfect to me and I can’t help the things I feel in ma tummy every time I see ya. Ya make me happy and ya the only thing I need ta be happy. I mean…of course there’s also Stevie but-“_ Cordelia chuckled. _“I’ve never felt this way for anyone, Delia. This is all new for me. And I know that what I feel, is real.”_

Cordelia felt tears in her eyes and sighed. She bit her lip and shook her head. _“Oh, Mist.”_

 _“And it’s alrigh’ if ya don’ feel the same! I totally get it, if ya want me ta leave, I will. I just couldn’ keep this inside anymore.”_ Misty rambled when she saw Cordelia’s face. She didn’t know if she was scared about this or if she was confused or happy or what, so this scared Misty. _“Please say somethin’?”_

Cordelia couldn’t find the right words to say so she stood up from her place, walked to where Misty was, grabbed her face between her hands, made Misty look up at her and leaned down to finally close the gap between them. Misty gasped but as soon as Cordelia’s lips started moving, Misty closed her eyes and kissed back.

Oh yes, it was better than she imagined. So much better. Misty put her hands-on Cordelia’s waist and pulled Cordelia down to sit on her lap. Cordelia whimpered at this but kept kissing Misty, letting a little giggle come out of her mouth. After a few seconds, they pulled away and Cordelia rested her forehead on Misty’s.

They both smiled and laughed.

 _“Is that enough to say the least?”_ Cordelia smirked.

Misty nodded, feeling dizzy. _“Yup, guess it is.”_ Cordelia chuckled and kissed her nose.

 _“I’m in love with you too, Mist. And I’m so sorry I couldn’t tell you this sooner but as same as you, I was scared. I thought maybe you didn’t feel the same and I just…I didn’t want you to leave.”_ Cordelia looked at her and caressed her cheeks.

Misty shook her head. _“No, I’d never do that, Delia. I wanna be with you.”_ Misty smiled.

Cordelia nodded and sighed. _“I also want that, baby. I want you here with me, forever.”_

 _“Then I’ll be here, forever.”_ Misty smiled and pecked Cordelia’s lips. _“I love ya, Cordelia.”_

 _“I love you too, Mist.”_ Cordelia smiled and then pulled away from Misty and looked at her. _“You’re not calling me ‘Miss’ anymore. Finally.”_

They both chuckled. _“Well…it just feels right now.”_

Cordelia smiled and nodded. _“Wanna spend the night with me?”_

 _“Yes, please.”_ Misty smiled and picked Cordelia up bridal style.

 _“Misty!”_ Cordelia laughed and wrapped her arms around Misty.

 _“I gotcha babe. Ya ain’t falling.”_ Misty walked them to the bed and laid Cordelia carefully on it.

Cordelia smiled and pulled Misty for another kiss. _“You’re the best thing that has happened to me. I don’t think anyone has ever been this way with me.”_ Cordelia bit her lip, containing the tears to come out.

 _“Get use to it, ‘cause I’m gonna treat ya like a queen.”_ Misty smiled and got on top of Cordelia to kiss her once again.

After a few minutes of kisses and laughs, Misty finally laid beside Cordelia pulling the blankets over them and letting Cordelia rest her head on Misty’s chest, hugging her tightly.

 _“Goodnight, Mist. I love you.”_ Cordelia said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Misty smiled and kissed her head. _“Night, Dee. I love you.”_

Misty closed her eyes and sighed happily. After all, it wasn’t as bad as she thought. She finally had Cordelia in her arms and finally, she felt relieved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Stevie's songs and this one came out of nowhere and as soon as I noticed the lyrics of the song, I just couldn't stop thinking about Foxxay. So here it is! Hope you like, comment!
> 
> Also, I posted a Sally fanfic if anyone wants to read it!


End file.
